<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the middle of the night in my dreams (you should see the things we do, baby) by LizMikaelson, saltziepark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634968">in the middle of the night in my dreams (you should see the things we do, baby)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizMikaelson/pseuds/LizMikaelson'>LizMikaelson</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark'>saltziepark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And in love, F/F, Porn With Very Little Plot, just the barest hint, they're cute and very soft, we're pretending they're all over eighteen because consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizMikaelson/pseuds/LizMikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>josie has an essay to finish, much to her girlfriend's dismay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the middle of the night in my dreams (you should see the things we do, baby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has no clear time setting but please imagine that the cw is appropriate and they're all over eighteen or that it's set after penelope's return and they're over eighteen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Not that I’m not loving where your hands are and what they are doing,” Josie breathes, forehead resting against Penelope’s as she straddled the witch, the top three buttons of her uniform undone to reveal a black lace bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s hands rest on the top of Josie’s thighs, fingertips just underneath the silk of her panties, because any excuse to get her hands on Josie’s legs when she is wearing one of her plaid skirts is the hill she will die on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t her fault that Josie had legs for days and loved parading around the school with them out all the damn time. Penelope is just doing her duty as girlfriend to worship them any chance she got. Like right at this moment. Or perhaps not, judging by the grimace on Josie’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say,” Penelope groans, eyes moving towards the ceiling. The incantation that Josie had whispered earlier to make stars appear above them as the candles burned down only added to the heady feeling that touching Josie, kissing Josie, being around Josie could only bring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just getting to the good part,” Penelope winks, swooping in for another kiss to Josie’s neck that had the siphon tilt her head back because as much as Penelope is a sucker for Josie’s legs, Josie is putty in the witch’s hands when Penelope had her mouth on Josie’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to finish my essay,” she gasps out, each word punctuated by a moan, as Penelope continues kissing down the line of her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Penelope consents, her fingers slowly trailing down Josie’s thigh as she pulls back. “But I’ll miss you,” she says. She’d miss Josie more than she’d admit to anyone, even to Josie. Finding sleep was all that much easier with the siphon safely tucked in next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took another kiss, or two, maybe three, until Josie had finally rebuttoned her shirt, which Penelope wanted to promptly unbutton, maybe with her teeth this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope lounges on her bed as Josie dressed, her expression smug as her eyes lazily trail her girlfriend bending over to grab her shoes and backpack. Her fingers work to roll a joint, the weed a special blend of her own recipe with some interesting additional qualities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licks the rolling paper to seal the joint, placing it on her bedside table as Josie leans over her to give her one last kiss. It is soft and delicate, so unlike the kisses they had been sharing moments ago that were all teeth and tongue. It lingered and Penelope didn’t want it to end, chasing Josie’s lips as she pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” she breathes, a smile lighting up her face as Josie’s eyes opened slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll pick this up later,” Josie says with a smile to match her girlfriend’s, sneaking one last peck before she bolts out of the door to finish the essay that was due the next afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighs loudly, running a hand through her hair before taking the joint and placing it between her lips, snapping her fingers to spell a flame that lit the end of it, the ember burning brightly as she inhales deeply, holding the smoke in, before exhaling to the ceiling, her body instantly relaxing into the mountain of pillows on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories of Josie were still all too vivid in her mind, the way Josie had arched towards when Penelope’s hands had trailed over her, the way she’d turned breathless when Penelope’s mouth had dipped below her collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effect of the joint was definitely setting in, and she felt just as turned on as she had been moments before. Another hit and she places the joint on her side table in the quartz ashtray that she had found online. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images her mind was creating were clearer now. Josie, stretched out on the pillows of Penelope’s bed, still in the lacy bra and the uniform blouse she had been wearing, before. Her cheeks were flush with color, color Penelope knew she had caused. Her lips were parted, wanting, red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her eyes, pretty, deep brown, the color of chocolate and coffee, the kind of eyes a girl could get lost in. Penelope would miss seeing them, but there is something all too enticing about this plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she places the black scarf over Josie’s eyes and knots it in place. “Can you still see, babe?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a definite hitch in Josie’s breath as the “no” slips from her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many fingers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re holding up or that I want inside of me?” the siphon asks simply, not catching Penelope’s mouth dropping open because, you know, blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bends down, stealing a kiss from Josie’s lip and whispering against her mouth. “How about both?” Her voice definitely still sounded a little flustered, and by the smirk that appears on Josie’s face, it was far too obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like two fingers inside of me, please,” Josie says, and Penelope bites down on her own lower lip to stifle the gasp that was about to escape her, “but I couldn’t see how many you were holding up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Penelope mutters, pressing kisses down the line of Josie’s neck. Josie unraveled her like nobody else, in a way she never thought she could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she had all the time in the world to slowly take Josie apart, to slip one button after another open. To kiss and suck on every revealed inch of skin, leaving pink marks. A whispered spell, too quiet for Josie to hear, and her touch turned suddenly cold, Josie’s body arching upwards at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Josie curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rips open Josie’s shirt, her chest heaving and her bra barely concealing swollen nipples. The witch takes a moment to pause, to take in her girlfriend who is gripping the sheets with white knuckles, her back arched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Penelope breathes, running her hands up and down Josie’s ribcage and across her stomach, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Josie’s skin was the color of porcelain, with freckles dotting her hips and Penelope wanted, needed, all the time in the world to properly worship her girlfriend, properly pay homage to the gods for creating someone so damn beautiful that happened to want her just as badly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes the bra out of the way, sucking Josie’s nipple, swollen and red, into her mouth as Josie’s hands tangle in her hair. Her hand lingers between Josie’s breasts, snapping the clasp of the bra open. Her teeth tug, just slightly, on Josie’s nipple and her girlfriend groans, the kind of wanton sound Penelope couldn’t get enough of eliciting from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand cups Josie’s other breast, her thumb trailing over the nipple, her mouth shifting to wide, lavish strokes. She continues until Josie’s gasps turned into moans, stops only to make her way further down, leaving marks spread out across Josie’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s panties are lace, black, matching her bra and Penelope looks up, just for a minute, to take in the vision in front of her. The scarf covering Josie’s eyes, her heaving chest, her flushed skin and her hands, tightly clutching the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes her time dragging Josie’s panties down, leaving her exposed to Penelope’s gaze. She is so breathtaking like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks about magicking away Josie’s clothes, pauses for a moment with her hands on Josie’s hips, fingers toying with the band of the skirt that she knew drove Penelope wild everytime she wore it, nails lightly scratching the skin at her hips, but decides to leave them on. Josie lifts her hips slightly, perhaps to help Penelope make up her mind and a chuckle escapes the witch’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers move quickly down Josie’s thighs as Penelope pushes the fabric of the skirt up, kissing the top of Josie’s thighs. Kisses follow Penelope’s hands as she trails her fingers slowly across Josie’s knees, down her calves and circling back up to her legs and thighs. Kissing every inch of exposed skin. Worshipping her girlfriend’s body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Driving said girlfriend insane, if the moans escaping Josie’s lips were indication enough of how much she needed Penelope to do something, anything, other than kiss her softly all over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen,” Josie breathes, sitting up slightly, hands still clenched in the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, darling,” Penelope laughs, pressing a kiss against the soft skin of Josie’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend groans, “I’ll take the blindfold off if you keep the teasing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smirks against Josie’s skin. “I can always go slower, babe. Or stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s grip on the sheets loosens slightly. “If you stop, I’ll just continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escapes Penelope as her mouth moves slowly upwards. “Maybe I should tie you up.” The wanton moan Josie let out is absolutely sinful, and Penelope files that information away in the corner of her mind for later. Having Josie tied up and spread out before her is going to be totally - </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus, Penelope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suggestion noted,” Penelope smirks, lips resuming her voyage across Josie’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie wonders for a moment if Penelope was considering magicking some scarves, is even entertaining the thought herself.  but all thoughts flow out of her mind as Penelope’s breath ghosted across her things and against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaves more marks on the soft skin of Josie’s thighs, will never get over marking Josie, before she finally moves her mouth against her clit. Penelope looks up, keeps watching Josie, the way her chest is heaving, keeps listening to the way her moans were becoming louder, needier, more and more wanton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope flattens her tongue against Josie, taking long licks of her girlfriend, slowly, agonizingly slowly, before she switches to circles, and Josie’s hands grips tighter in the sheets, her knuckles white. She brushs her tongue against Josie, slow, faster, and slid her hands under Josie’s thighs, pulling her impossibly closer. She breathes in Josie’s scent and is lost in the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie is panting, and Penelope switches between fast movements and slow ones. Josie’s legs wrap around her back, her heels digging into Penelope’s shoulder blades and her hands tangle in Penelope’s hair. The witch increases the speed of her ministrations against Josie’s clit, licking, sucking and tasting her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Josie pants, and her voice cracks because this was torture in the best way possible and she knows that her girlfriend enjoys taking her apart bit by bit, lick by lick. “Babe, you feel so good. I need you inside of me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope growls despite herself as Josie pleads,  moving her right hand, slick from gripping Josie’s hip to slide one finger slowly into Josie, who sinks into the feeling, pulling Penelope’s head into her, demanding more silently - more licking, more thrusting, more of everything.  Penelope pulls her finger out, soaked, and continues the motion in concert with her tongue as Josie’s legs open wider, as she tries to pull Penelope in deeper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t stop when Josie comes, when she arches her back and whimpers Penelope’s name, just slows her movements. She pushes two fingers inside of Josie as soon as her breathing slows, keeps fucking her, curling her fingers as Josie grinds down to meet her her thrusts. A strangled noise breaks through Josie’s lips, a moan entirely new and Penelope slows, pulling both fingers out and promptly licking them clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bang and Penelope is jolted from the dream, her panties wet and her room barely lit, the candles she lit earlier having grown smaller as she dozed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” Josie laughs and Penelope has to do a double take because Josie was moments ago blindfolded in this same bed, but no, that wasn’t right. Josie had only just left….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- what are you doing here?” Penelope settles in next to Josie, her nerves frayed in the best way possible as she lays down, facing her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for interrupting what sounded like a fantastic dream,” the siphon teases, reaching a hand to tuck a lock of stray hair behind Penelope’s ears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished my essay and wanted to come back and finish what we started, but clearly, you must have had some fun on your own. I can go….?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Penelope breathes, nearly growling, moving in swiftly to place a kiss on Josie’s lips, as she shifts her hips to straddle Josie. The taste of Josie’s lips brings  back all of the images from the dream and Penelope can barely contain herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie pulls back slightly, still only inches between them, her hands settling on Penelope’s hips. “That must have been some dream, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope hums in agreement as Josie’s mouth moves down on her neck. “Did anyone interesting feature?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Penelope replies, her breath hitching as Josie’s kisses her, gently biting down on her lower lip and soothing it with her tongue moments later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Josie mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I show you what we did?” she whispers against Josie’s lips, moving down her cheek to her jawline, dotting kisses on her neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell us your thoughts, pretty please?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>